tobyfoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Fox
Toby "Radiation" Fox '''is an indie game developer and music composer born on the 11th of October, 1991, who occasionally goes by the internet pseudonym '''FwugRadiation. Works Toby Fox started his career of game development by making with making RPGs with his three brothers, using a translated version of RPG Maker 2000. However, none of them have been finished or released.Toby: Back in the year 2000, my three brothers and I used RPG Maker 2000 (the amazing Don Miguel-translated version) to make role-playing games. We barely finished any of them, though, and none of them were ever released to the internet. 25 May, 2013. Toby Fox’s Undertale – DEV 2 DEV INTERVIEW #1 His first claim to fame was his creation of the ''EarthBound Halloween Hack'' (also occasionally known as Press the B Button, Stupid!), which he released in 2008 while being a member of the EarthBound fansite starmen.net, where he managed a subsection of the site's forums dedicated to PK Hack, a tool for modifying the EarthBound game. Before making the Halloween Hack, he made another, relatively obscure romhack called Arn's Winter Quest, which was much more lighthearted and humorous. Toby Fox's music first appeared in ''Homestuck'' in the flash page [S John: Sleep], with the song John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant. Fox later became the leader of the Homestuck music team, organizing the musicians, and editing their tracks to fit with the comic scenes''All the editing was done by Toby Fox, who I worked closely with on piecing together the whole score, which adhered to a strict timetable of visual events. I gave him duration figures, cited timestamps on clips, and so on, and he worked with my mad instructions to craft something that functions very well as a score to the events I had in mind. This is the opposite of how it usually works. Usually I take a song that’s ready to go, and animate events to that song'' October 26, 2011. Andrew Hussie, about EOA5 part 1, being able to make and change most of the music needed quickly. In the Homestuck credits, he was credited for "making most of the custom sound work". On the 15th of September, 2015, he released the RPG ''Undertale'', which he wrote, developed and composed with art contributions from Temmie Chang. In Undertale, he is represented by the Annoying Dog. Continuing his work with Homestuck creator Andrew Hussie, Toby Fox also worked with James Roach on the soundtrack for the adventure game ''Hiveswap'', which was released on the 14th of September in 2017. On Halloween 2018, Toby released chapter one of a spin-off Undertale game under the name Deltarune, in which he wrote, developed, and composed the music for as he did Undertale with voice contributions from Laura Shigihara and art contributions from Temmie Chang yet again. Interests Toby Fox is a longtime fan of EarthBound, being a former member of the starmen.net community and having created two EB romhacks. His work is influenced by SNES RPGs and Cave Story. Discography Other Photos Tobywithdevs.jpg | Toby Fox (on the far left) next to Tim Schafer, Alexey Pajitnov, and Patrice Désilets. TobyFox-MartinSahlin.jpg | Toby Fox (right) and Martin Sahlin (left). TobywithaHomestuck.jpg | Toby Fox (right) with a Homestuck cosplayer (left) Tobyeyes.png | Toby Fox (right) next to Andrew Hussie (left) as seen in the Homestuck flash "[S Wait, what am I supposed to do with this bunny again?"] AnotherToby.png | External Links * Twitter * Tumblr * Bandcamp * Youtube channel * Website (archive) * Facebook (archive) This article uses parts of the Undertale wiki article on Toby Fox. References Category:People